Unintended
by Darkira
Summary: Jasper, a family man, gets asked some pretty difficult questions by Alice's brother Edward. Is the family life a lie or is there more to the story than meets the eye? How about the answers to the questions? AH/M/Slash


**Disclaimer:** All things Twi are belong to S. Meyer .

All other recognizable thingums belong to their owner.

I'm just borrowing them and doing mah thing.

And exercising my right to use bad LOLspeak. Mhmm.

Thank you mauralee88 for betaing this.

_**Also, there's a very important AN at the bottom. PLEASE read it darlings.**_

-xxXxx-

**Unintended**

**Jasper**

I opened the front door quietly just in case. The little giggling sounds let me know there was no need to be quiet. Smiling as I kicked my shoes off to the hall, I walked to the kitchen.

"Morning sunshines." I smiled at them both.

Alice turned around and smiled at me.

"Well morning there, honey. How was work?" she asked, adding some ingredients to what looked like an omelet.

"Same as always. Boring and I managed to read half of the book you gave me for Valentine's." I smiled at her and walked to the high chair to check on the baby.

"It's good, isn't it?" Alice asked and I hummed in agreement.

"Well hello there little girl, how's your morning going?" I asked Lara who giggled at me and smiled widely while stuffing more banana in to her mouth.

She was an easy baby, which was good considering Alice was alone with her during the nights. I would have loved to be around to help but I was always working night shifts.

"Oh hey, Edward called about five minutes before you got back. Said he wants to talk to you about something." Alice said as I was taking orange juice out of the fridge.

"Okay, well I'll go grab a shower so I don't fall asleep before he gets here," I said and gulped down the juice before leaving the glass on the counter.

Alice leaned upwards to kiss me and I hugged her briefly before walking upstairs to the bathroom.

Being the night guard at the nearly empty industrial area of the city was okay. There was rarely anything else to do than to make the rounds as they were scheduled and to read a book. Which suited me just fine. It just fucked up my daily rhythm and I saw Alice and Lara less than I would have wanted.

Sometimes hearing Alice tell me about something new Lara had learned during the day while I was asleep stung like hell.

After a nice hot shower I got dressed in some pajama pants and a white sleeveless tshirt. Still drying my obnoxiously curly hair I walked downstairs, barefoot, and heard Edward's voice from the kitchen.

He was cooing at his niece.

Shaking my head I walked in to the kitchen and Alice handed me a plate.

"Eat. You two can talk in the study, I'm taking Lara out since it looks like the weather won't stay like that all day." she frowned a bit as she looked out the window to the sunny morning.

"Okay," I said, pouring myself more juice. I craved coffee but I was supposed to go to sleep soon so I had to push that urge back for now.

"You do know what that outfit does to me, right?" Edward said to me and I shook my head and rolled my eyes at him.

This time it was Alice who scolded her brother.

"Oi, stop that. You might be gay but you're not allowed to keep flirting with my..." she drifted off and looked at me, looking at the correct phrase.

"Erm...was it 'semi-public almost-husband'" I asked and she giggled.

"Yeah, that's it. So shut up Edward and hand the baby over," she said, opening her arms to take the giggling little girl, "I'll go clean her up and dress her and then we're out." Alice informed us and walked up the stairs with the baby.

"Okay, study then?" I asked and Edward just nodded, walking towards the doorway with a strange expression on his features.

I had no idea what this was about. Edward was usually quite easygoing. He was a slightly bohemian artist who didn't really give a rats ass about what people thought about him being gay. He was anything but flamboyant or obvious and kept his flirting with me in a good natured manner but it had never bothered me.

When I sat in the armchair by the window and placed my glass to the little table beside it, Edward took his seat in the other armchair and looked at me seriously.

"Jasper," he said and his eyes darted around the room before they met mine.

I was just taking a bite of my omelet when he said the words I had childishly thought would never come to haunt me.

"Does the name Hunter mean anything to you?" he asked. I knew that somehow he knew everything, every sordid detail. This was confirmed by him asking the second question: "How about Seth?"

**Hunter**

I peeked out of the car window and scratched my sweaty neck. It was always some kind of a shock to go from my usually cool home state to the warmth of California. Especially this time of the year.

"How was the flight, H?" the driver, Demitri, asked me and smiled at me through the rear-view mirror.

"The same as always I suppose." I shrugged and he knew I wasn't in the mood to chat today.

We had met before, numerous time in the last few years.

I was here to work, once again. Some people didn't see it as a work at all, which was stupid if you asked me. The rules we were under were strict, for example we had to stay in a good shape or there would be no more offers for us.

Spending a long weekend in California and getting paid to fuck didn't seem such a bad idea. Yet it was hard work, no pun intended.

We arrived at the 'Estate' as it was called, around nine in the morning.

"The boys should be having brunch around now. Marcus said to send you to get something to eat and then go see him at the office." Demitri said as he got my bag from the trunk.

"Thanks, nice seeing you again, man." I said. He smiled briefly before returning the sentiment and getting back to the car.

I walked to the main house, a modern mansion, and tossed my bag towards the stairs leading upstairs where our rooms were. Then I walked to the back of the house and entered the kitchen.

"Hey, Hunter's here!" I heard a voice and then six pairs of eyes were suddenly fixed at me.

"Morning guys," I said, nodding and flashing them a smile. The role was on again.

Jake, one of the older guys like me, came over to me to give me a man hug.

"How's it going?" he asked, clearly pleased to see me again.

"Not bad, same old I suppose. How're you?" I asked over my shoulder while going to the bowl of fruit on the island.

"Nothing new here either." he said and shrugged.

"Lists out yet?" I asked, the scenes we were to film any given weekend were usually waiting for us in the kitchen when they were ready.

"Nope," Tyler called from the couch on the other side of the room. He was one of the younger guys, but already a pro. The kitchen was one large room with a lounging area where we hung out the most.

"Any idea why?" I asked and walked to the couches, plopping over the back of it and landing smoothly on the cushions on the other side.

"The boss wanted to talk to you about something, dunno what." Tyler shrugged. I was relieved to see the others had gone back to their eating, playing cards or video games or what ever they were doing to pass the waiting time.

"Everyone here?" I asked and this time it was Eric who shook his head, looking at me over his shoulder. He was trying to beat Ben's ass in some videogame.

"Some new guy is coming in. He was here last weekend, I think Jake met him?" he asked, shooting a quick look towards Jake before returning his concentration to the screen.

"Yeah, I actually know him from back home. His name is Seth, he's twenty-one. They've made him eighteen because he has that kid look you know." he shrugged a bit but I could tell he was fond of the boy.

They usually always tweaked our ages, being someone who could pass as an eighteen year old was a plus here. The fans liked to think that the new guy was young when the 'training' started.

"He's on site?" I asked and he nodded.

"They did the usual intro stuff last weekend." he said. Vicky, Marcus' assistant, walked in while I was taking another bite of my apple.

"Hunter, Marcus is waiting..." she said in a tone that made me get to my feet with a sigh.

"Okay okay, be right there." I said and some of the younger guys looked half surprised, half scared at my tone.

Marcus was the top dog of the industry of gay porn websites. He was intimidating to say the least, but I had worked for him for a few years now so I knew him. These younger guys were horrified though. It amused me a bit.

I trudged along the hallways after Vicky who stole glances at me over her shoulder. She was still checking me out after all this time, sometimes I just wanted to fuck her brains out to get her to stop the ogling. Or maybe it would get worse, who knew with women like her.

Stepping in the office door, I heard Vicky close it behind me. Marcus was sitting behind his large desk again. He gestured towards the chair in front of it, not even taking his eyes off the papers on the desk.

"Good morning to you too..." I muttered, making him finally glance up.

"You're late." he pointed out sharply.

"Well excuse me but I couldn't make the plane be any less late than it was." I pointed out equally sharply and his expression softened fractionally.

"Sorry...I've been more than a bit stressed lately," he sighed and rubbed his face with his palms.

"You wanted to see me so do tell so I can get back to my brunch." I said in my 'cut the bs'-tone.

I might work for him but he was using my talent quite extensively on his website. I had already quit this job once. Not officially, the fans never knew about it, but I had come back with higher pay because I was requested so much. The fans wanted to see me and Marcus had no choice.

"So yeah, about the schedule for the weekend. We'll start shooting in the afternoon. I was going to pair you up with Jake for one, that's been requested a lot. But then another request came up and they want to see you fuck Eric." Marcus said and I thought about it for a moment.

"Who's the bottom in my scene with Jake?" I asked, because I had a distinct feeling there was a trick to this schedule so far.

"Jake. He already agreed if it's okay with you. There's one more thing though, I was thinking about having the new kid, Seth, top you in the last shoot on Sunday if that's okay?" Marcus asked and I knew this was what he was so nervous about. He confirmed my suspicion about the nervousness by adding, a bit too quickly, "It would establish him immediately. I mean with your fanbase and..."

I raised a hand to cut him off.

"Okay, fine. What ever." I said and he sighed in relief.

I rarely bottomed, not because I didn't want to as I didn't have a preference, but because it was something I could use against Marcus, my last way of having control over the situation.

"So with Jake in the afternoon and then Eric tomorrow?" I asked and Marcus confirmed it, writing the details we had agreed on on the list on his desk and handed it to me.

"Take this with you, I know they're anxious to see it." he said and I just nodded, getting up from the chair with a wave of my hand as a goodbye.

I was twenty-six now, but because of my looks I was three years younger on the website information. Having never done porn before, the first time I was approached by Marcus' headhunter Aro, I was a bit surprised. But then again my blonde hair and blue eyes were something they wanted and would pay good money for.

I wasn't one of the gay for pay-guys, I was bi and Aro had spotted me in a gay club. Some of the guys, especially the younglings that had just turned eighteen for real, were in between or straight to begin with. Most of them had some experience with being with guys though. It's porn, most if it is fake, even if the fans were told otherwise.

Reading the list while walking back to the kitchen I noticed some other guys would drop by the next two days. They had less scenes and most likely wouldn't stay on the Estate. They were often from the nearby areas and would come to the Estate to work for a day like anyone else would.

As I said, just a job.

When I got back to the common area, Jake looked at me with a cheeky expression on his handsome features.

"So, you finally get your payback, eh?" he smirked and I had to chuckle.

When I was new, well, Jake was too but he was more experienced he had gotten the privilege fucking me. Being two competitive guys, we had made a deal. If he'd beat me in a video game, he'd get to 'pop my cherry' as far as the website went.

See, officially almost all of us started as straight. Then we made the introduction jerk off video. After that it was usually some guy blowing the new guy, getting him eased up to the 'way of the gay' like Jake said.

Third one was the new guy topping one of the guys that had been on the website for a longer time. Then, fourth, was the video where the guy finally got his cherry popped. Someone, usually someone experienced and popular, would fuck him.

I took another route. After the introduction I had skipped over steps two and three. Maybe that was what had established me so easily. The feedback was amazing. People loved me for the 'boldness'.

Of course what they didn't know was that I was hardly an inexperienced straight guy but what ever. They paid for the subscriptions and I got paid for fucking for them.

"Oh I'll ram your ass so hard you'll be happy to be paying back to the guys you're topping rest of the weekend." I said casually and made the newest guy, Riley, snort his soda up his nose.

"Oh, sorry Riley, it seems like it's actually you who he gets to top first tomorrow..." I said and gave the list to Jake before I went to grab two sandwiches and a soda and walked out to the poolside to sit in the sun for once.

Soon after Jake joined me.

"So, you're doing Seth on Sunday..." he started and I looked up at him, shielding my eyes with my hand.

"Yeah, and?" It wasn't like I didn't fuck the new guys just like everyone else eventually did.

Some guys couldn't take this kind of job. There were the one who got hardly to through the first video. Either they discovered it wasn't what they wanted to do or the feedback from the fans was negative.

"Well as I said, I know him from back home. He's someone important to me, sort of like a kid brother. Just...you know. Be nice, Hunter." he said and plopped down to sit next to the pool and sank his feet into the cool water.

"Okay, point taken big brother. When am I not nice?" I asked and made him, and Eric who was walking towards us an heard the last bit, laugh.

So I had a bit of a reputation of being a jerk. I wasn't here to socialize. I was here to work. Big deal if I pissed off some of the guys.

Eric walked over to the bench I was on, and sat slightly too close to me. He wasn't new but he had bottomed only once or twice before.

"Nervous?" I asked him as he sighed a bit.

"Yeah...well...you're quite...big." he said and managed to blush.

"So? Are you doubting my mad skills?" I asked and made him grin a bit.

We chatted for a moment and then someone walked out of the house.

I shielded my eyes again and Jake got to his feet, practically jogging to meet the guy half way.

"Seth!" he exclaimed and the newcomer grinned widely.

I knew immediately. Something in my world shifted when I laid my eyes on him.

"Tyler gets to blow him tomorrow." Eric said with an almost reverent tone that made my eyes shift to our resident gaysian.

"And?" I asked and Eric looked back to me.

"Oh...you haven't seen his first clip then. He has the most beautiful cock in the world." he said. I must have seemed doubtful.

"Trust me, you'll see. I almost envy you. I want to get fucked by him too." he said in a dreamy tone.

"Well you'd actually want to get fucked by most of us." I said dryly and made Eric grin. He was a bottom and proud of it too. He was one of those guys who had known he was gay since he was like there years old.

"...come meet Hunter." I heard Jake say pulled the rubber band from my ponytail to collect my hair again while they walked to me. Why? Because I wanted to have an excuse not to shake the new guy's hand for some reason.

"Hunter, this is Seth, Seth, this is Hunter." Jake made the introductions and I nodded at Seth politely.

"Hey, good to meet you. Jake was gushing about you joining the ranks." I said and Seth shot a look at Jake and rolled his eyes.

"He's actually the one who didn't want me here but I contacted Marcus myself. They're using the brothers-gimmick for us." Seth said, grinning, his white teeth a striking contrast to his reddish brown skin.

He was darker than Jake and where Jake's hair was still long in the true native style, Seth's was short and spiky. He looked young though as Jake had said, he wasn't that much younger than us. Where Jake was 6'5" and his muscles were almost too bulky, Seth was maybe 5'10" and lean but still muscular. He wasn't a twink in the purest sense, not like Eric was.

The thing I couldn't take my eyes off were his eyes combined with his dimples when he smiled. He was absolutely stunning, and my stomach fluttered every time he looked at me.

Everything about this was making warning signals go off in my head. I remembered my dad's words about when he first met my mom.

"_The world stopped. My breathing hitched and when she looked at me, my heart began to race and I could have drowned in her eyes. The first time I touched her hand it was like being hit with a cattle prod..."_ dad had said and then mom had swatted him and asked if she was the farmer or the cow in the equation.

They were still married, happily, thirty years later.

I made my exit soon, claiming to need a nap before the shooting for the first scene would start. Retreating to my usual room upstairs I laid on the bed and wanted to scream.

First of all, I had never been in love. I knew this for a fact. Sure I had been in a few relationships but I was never in love and I knew it. That's what killed those relationships for me anyway. I couldn't lead people on, no matter how hard I tried to make it work. If I couldn't give them love, then what use was it to be in a relationship.

A few hours later I was getting ready for the shoot. I had showered and changed into some comfortable jeans and a tshirt that had one of the website's slogans on it. I could tell Victoria had picked it for me as it stretched across my chest a bit too tightly. Luckily I wouldn't have to wear it for long.

When I walked downstairs with my sneakers on, I saw our cameraman, Caius, walking in to the house.

"Hey Hunter, how's it going?" he asked, not really interested in my answer but asking because he was supposed to be polite.

"Let's just get this done with." I said and he nodded. "Where are we shooting?" I asked and he looked thoughtful.

"If it's fine by Marcus, I was thinking the garden? There's next to no wind so sound should be okay and enough shade so you won't get burned." he said and I nodded.

"I'll go find Jake and we'll head to the garden then." I said and waved at him.

-xxXxx-

_Thirty minutes later..._

"_So, Hunter. How have you been?" Marcus asked from where he was sitting on a lawn chair behind the other camera. _

"_Not bad at all. Kind of good to be back." I answered, grinning at the camera, not because I wanted to but because of the fans._

_Jake was sitting next to me on the cover of a king sized bed someone had snatched from somewhere. He was sitting like I was, resting his elbows on his knees he had pulled up. We were leaning towards the camera a bit, our elbows nearly touching._

"_How about you, Jake?" he asked and Jake said something equally generic and gave the camera his perfect sunny smile._

"_You still dating that girl, Jake?" Marcus asked and Jake nodded. "Is she still okay with this?" Marcus asked the mandatory question._

"_Not really but there's very little she can do about it, is there?" Jake gave the answer Marcus was looking for and I tried to look interested._

"_So, today it's time to turn the tables, eh boys?" Marcus said and I shot a look at Jake who threw his head back and laughed out loud. So fake but it looked oh so good..._

"_Oh yes... It's been a few years now and I believe Jakey here hasn't been bottoming in a while either...this should be fun." I said and flirted with the camera._

_I knew the clip we were about to do would be a hit. First of all, me fucking Jake who was taller and more muscular than I was, was one sort of a turn on. Then there was the fact that there was a striking contrast between our appearances. Usually the guys were quite clean cut with short hair but both myself, blonde with the trademark ponytail, and Jake with jet black hair that flowed around his shoulders, were different from the others. _

"_Well how about you get to it then..." Marcus' voice was suggestive and faded away as Jake turned to face me better and I leaned to kiss him._

After that the scene took the usual route. I never watched the clips from the website. It wasn't my kind of deal. I wanted something real and these clips we did for the extra cash were just not real. Sure we actually enjoyed the fucking, most people do, but it got repetitive. The clip with Jake was probably my thirtieth or fortieth.

I had forgotten how good Jake gave head though. That was a plus. Many of the new guys had no clue on what they were doing but Jake deepthroated me like a pro. Technically, with this many years under our belts we both were just that.

We knew how to do this so that it looked good. We worked for our money instead of just going through the motions. I came on Jake's chest so that I wouldn't get any cum on his hair as he just loathed that and I totally understood why. Afterwards we did the mandatory kissing thing before I plopped down next to Jake. We laid there, chuckling a bit. I wiped sweat off my chest when Marcus called 'cut' and I was so damn happy not to have to do any more of the chatter.

"Excellent job, guys. Want to take the stills by the pool?" he asked and I shrugged, looking at Jake questioningly.

"Sure sure, what ever." he said and got up.

There was a pool house not far and we went to clean up there without bothering to grab our clothes yet, walking around naked wasn't a big issue around here.

We showered together, the shower was planned for photoshoots so there was plenty of space. Chatting idly we went through the motions and then walked to the poolside with towels around our necks. Since the shoot was by the pool, Marcus' other assistant, Jane, came to find us with her suggestions for our swim wear.

Picking something to complement our skin tones we, once again, went through the motions, faking the pictures just as we faked the interview before the fucking.

Afterwards I went back to my room and took a decent shower, washing my hair to get the chlorine from the pool out.

A couple of years back me and some of the other guys insisted on having a chef around for us. It was a mess trying to cook during the active weekends when there were fifteen guys around and everyone had different diets.

I walked to the common areas wearing some cargo shorts and nothing else. It was too hot for me outside and the house wasn't that much cooler as there was something wrong with the AC.

"...yeah so I suppose we're not seeing Mike around anymore..." I heard Alec say when I walked to the kitchen.

"Hey Alec. What's up and what about Mike?" I walked to give him a brief hug and a kiss to his forehead.

Alec was one of the oldest guys around, someone very likable and more of a bottom than a top.

"Hey H. Oh Mike's wife gave him an ultimatum. No more fucking for money." Alec frowned and I could tell it was a mock frown. None of us would miss Mike.

"Oh...well..." I said and Tyler chuckled a bit where he sat.

I went to the buffet the cook had prepared for the daytime and got myself a plate of salad to get me by until dinnertime later.

"So, how was your scene?" Alec asked while he settled down to eat his salad with me.

"Same old..though I do like doing scenes with Jake." I said and Jake walked in to the room just in time to hear that.

"Awww, love you too baby." he said and blew me a kiss.

He joined us for our snack and we discussed how his girlfriend wasn't a fan of his work but it paid the bills and how Mike's wife had finally gotten enough of her husband's more or less latent homosexuality.

I went to bed early, still feeling tired from the traveling and the scene and partially to avoid hanging out with the guys or, more specifically, with Seth. I'd do the scene and that would be it.

-xxXxx-

My Saturday shoot with Eric was scheduled to the late afternoon. Because I woke up early, I went to grab breakfast and then headed to the gym downstairs. A proper workout made it possible for me to just not go nuts with the waiting and the thoughts of Seth.

I hadn't seen him yet and I wasn't going to look for him either.

Turns out he found me, whether he wanted to or not.

I was listening to music from my iPod and running on the treadmill, lost in my thoughts when I noticed movement from the corner of my eye.

Somehow I managed to keep the pace and not fall flat on my face when Seth walked in wearing just shorts and some sneakers for his workout.

He wasn't paying attention to anything, so I could watch him for a moment through the mirrored wall in front of me. He stretched, facing away from the mirrors, the way his muscles moved on his back made me swallow hard.

I had set the timer on the treadmill so that when it slowed down I had difficulty keeping up for a moment. The sound of me nearly falling over made Seth turn and the expression on his face...

The clear joy of seeing me there that he couldn't mask fast enough...it took me by surprise but then it was gone. The mask, indifference, was suddenly in place and I could feel something inside me break. How the hell did this guy have such a profound effect on me when I hadn't even really talked to him?

I sighed, tugged to get one plug out of my ear and greeted him with a nod.

"Morning." was all Seth offered me and I watched him turn away again as he went to pull on some gloves to spar a bit with the punching bag.

Taking a seat on the bench around the side I wiped my brow with my towel and leaned back to the wall. I drank some water and watched Seth exercise his style. Then he added kickboxing moves to his routine I was mesmerized. He was pure poetry in motion with his lithe body delivering forceful kicks and punches to the bag.

I must have been gawking when he stopped, because he smirked just a little bit when he saw my expression. "Kickboxing since I was thirteen." he shrugged casually and went to the treadmill to jog a little.

Excusing myself I went to my room to shower and ignored my painful erection. Hell, I wasn't allowed to do anything with it anyway. Well...I was going to fuck Eric in the afternoon, so after a while I wouldn't have to suffer with the throbbing anymore.

I managed to will my cock down with a cold shower, something that I hadn't needed to do in years, and got dressed again. When I got the common room, some of the younger guys were studying, some were reading a book. There was always someone napping on the couch or playing the video games.

I went to sit on the porch and waited.

_Saturday afternoon..._

_Marcus cut the chatting crap early and I conjured an image of Seth when I kissed Eric's eager lips and later wrapped my lips around his cock. He was okay, but the whole eagerness thing wasn't my deal at all._

"_I've waited for this...for a while now... Can't wait for you to fuck me." Eric gasped when I was sucking his balls and another type of warning bells went on in my mind._

_The sloppy way he was blowing me was annoying but I hid it with fake grunts of pleasure. At least the images of Seth kickboxing were keeping me harder than I had been in a long while. _

_When I fucked him, the way he moaned was something I wasn't expecting._

"_Yeah...fuck me...oh god..." the tone of his voice was something that didn't feel good at all._

_When he came, almost violently and gasping, I was certain I heard my name fall from his lips, quiet enough not to be caught on tape I was sure. At least I hoped so. Luckily my game face stayed on._

_When I was jerking off to the images of the muscles of Seth's thighs moving and Eric caught the cum, sucking me dry, I avoided his puppy dog eyes at all cost._

"_So...how was it?" Marcus' voice snapped me out of my fantasy and the horrid reality._

_Eric giggled a bit and then answered, "Tasty..." while licking my cum off his chin._

"_Cut." Marcus said and I got the hell off the bedroom we were shooting in. _

Saturday evening rolled by just as Friday evening had. I went to bed early and nervous as hell. Eric had tried to get closer to me to talk, it seemed, but I had pretty much blocked him so determinedly he had quit at some point. Now he was pouting at me like a proper queen.

I didn't need any drama at my work. There was the occasional scuffle and that was it, but I was never part of any of that.

-xxXxx-

I managed to avoid Seth until I got to our midday shoot. It was in the pool house, the setting was one of my favorites. It was the cliched bed in the middle, doors with long white curtains flowing around on the sides-thing. It was nice and pretty and somehow oddly suiting. Great.

When I got there, Seth was already sitting on the bed.

"Okay boys, sit down and we'll start with a few words." Marcus said behind the camera and we sat as requested.

This time we were wearing shorts and tshirts and nothing else. Something to go with the pool house atmosphere I suppose.

_Sunday with Seth..._

"_So, Seth. How's it been here so far?" Marcus asked and Seth gave him a short but nice answer about being a bit nervous and all._

"_And how do you feel about getting to fuck Hunter here?" _

"_Well...don't know yet...we'll see about that. It's certainly something I don't mind doing but quite intimidating too. He does have a reputation, after all." Seth smirked at the camera._

_The warmth of his side was making my cock stir. We hadn't touched yet and I was getting hard just being in his presence...it was insane._

_I chuckled, it sounded a bit more husky than the usual and I realized Caius noticed by the way his eyes fixed on me over his camera. _

"_How about you, Hunter. How does it feel to be the _hunted _for a change?" Marcus asked me, somehow satisfied with his extremely bad pun._

"_Well... As Seth here said, we'll see how it goes. Maybe it's been a bit too long but I'm sure Seth will be very gentle with me." I said in a slightly playful tone that made it obvious I wasn't being too serious._

"_Alrighty, then when ever you're ready, guys."_

_I turned my head to look at Seth and our gazes locked. It was sort of like a tidal wave of emotions rushed over me and I could see the same things in his eyes. Fear of what ever the hell this was between us being the most prominent. _

_But we were fucking for money here and that's what we concentrated on._

_The first kiss sent liquid fire through my system and suddenly everything else disappeared from around us. _

_Of course I kept track on what we were doing, the professional in me taking over from the lovesick fool this boy had turned me into, but everything was so much more intense than with anyone else before, on or off set._

_Eric had been right about one thing; Seth had a lovely cock. Probably eight inches of tasty hard and smooth erection down my throat. He moaned when I swallowed around him and his hips thrust on their own accord._

_When it was his turn to touch me, he did it with firm but gentle strokes, nimbly getting rid of my shorts. When I was naked like him, he kept his lips on mine for a long time, kissing me passionately. He had to stop too soon to move down my body. I didn't mind the idea of him blowing me, but I didn't want to stop kissing just because the script stated we should. _

_His lips around my cock looked like they were made for do just this. I realized I never wanted to see anyone else's lips around me and I never wanted to even think about Seth doing this with someone else. I wanted him. _

_He took his time prepping me, tongue fucking me to heaven and back first, the boy had some serious skills. The way he pumped his fingers in and out of me while stretching me made my toes curl and surprisingly wanton sounds escape me._

_When he finally rolled the condom on himself, I couldn't help but to push back against him. I was laying face down on the bed and Seth was hovering over me. _

_In one smooth motion he entered me thrusting deeper until he was as deep in me as he could possibly be in this position._

_We both groaned and as soon as he began to pump in and out of me I realized he was pretty vocal. Well one good thing came out of that, I didn't have to be afraid of being the only one moaning while he fucked me._

_At some point he changed the angle a bit and I felt my back arch._

"_Harder..." I heard a husky, breathless whisper and it took me a while to realize it was me._

_The way his cock felt inside me was something I had never experienced before. If getting fucked could feel _just right_, this was it. _

_My moans soon turned into words like "Faster...harder...fuck..." and I was completely lost in the act. _

_So much for being a professional about it._

_When he pulled out I actually whimpered, I fucking _whimpered_!_

_I turned to my back so that we could finish like this, like scripted, and he pushed back in the same way he had initially entered me, with one smooth thrust of his hips._

_Again we both moaned. I was getting close to my orgasm without trying. All I had to do was to open my eyes and look at Seth, his eyes filled with fear and lust and rapture..._

_I did a brief calculation, yeah, I could come when I wanted to as we had taken our time with the foreplay. _

_Wrapping my fingers around my cock I began to stroke myself. I was surprised to have Seth push my hand away. He was stroking me in rhythm with his thrusts and there was determination in his eyes. _

"_Oh fuck...so close..." he breathed and at that moment something shifted in me again. The setting, the work we were doing, the two men behind their cameras...they meant nothing._

_I raised my feet and hooked my ankles behind his ass to not let him go._

_My tone was breathless and huskier than ever, "Then cum with me." _

_My words and my own orgasm his hand and cock were pumping out of me made Seth's eyes roll back to his head. I locked him in place with my legs. He came inside me instead of my face as it was scripted. I couldn't have cared less, the way his cock swelled inside me just before he came made it all worth it. _

_He slumped on top of me, totally spent and probably slightly nervous about Marcus' reaction. _

"_Cut." _

He panted for a while, catching our breaths and Seth pulled out.

"Well...that was...interesting..." Marcus said in a tone that wasn't indicating what he was really feeling.

"But hot. Extremely hot." Caius piped in from behind his camera which made Marcus snap out of what ever he was thinking.

"Yes...true. Let's shoot a bit more film in the shower and take the stills there while we're at it. Five minutes." he said and got up, probably to go cool his nerves. I could tell he was pissed and smirked at Caius, mouthing 'thank you'.

Caius smirked and gathered his camera to move to the bathroom. That was the first time I looked at Seth, fearing what I'd see.

"Erm..." he said and I had to smile at his blush.

"Sorry...I was supposed to help you with the start but I don't think this was the way to do it." I managed and he smirked slightly.

"Well, from what I've seen, you don't usually do this. At least like we just did..." he said and then blushed furiously.

"Wait...you've watched my clips?" I asked, somehow surprised.

"Yeah...I've seen all of them... Sort of...had the hots for you and then when I heard Jake worked with the site I kinda wanted in to..."

"Okay boys, we're set." Marcus said from the bathroom doorway and I was too fucking stunned to say anything at first.

We got up from the bed and walked slowly towards the bathroom. Seth's whole posture told me he was feeling guilty and embarrassed.

"So you planned this to get close to me? To fuck me? Is that what you're saying?" I asked and he took in a breath. I was sure I heard a slight tremble in it.

"Hunter I..." he started but I snapped at him. "That's not even my fucking real name. You're seriously saying you got in to porn to fuck someone whose first name you don't even know?"

"Less conversation, more work guys," Marcus' bored tone made me walk to the showers and start them both.

I had no idea how to deal with this. First Eric and now Seth and...what the fuck was going on?!

The difference, of course, was that I actually had feelings for Seth. I fucking had feelings for this guy I had just fucked for easy money and I had hardly exchanged three sentences with him outside the set.

Pulling on my professional mask I went through the motions once again, chatting with the camera and Seth who pulled himself together. The stills Caius snapped with his super nice digital camera would probably turn out great, they always did.

I practically bolted out of the pool house after getting dressed. I was supposed to travel back home tomorrow but suddenly I felt the urge to just rent a car and drive there.

Laying on my bed I tried to wrap my mind around all of this.

My cell, the one I had with me on these work-weekends rang. It was for business and only a couple of my friends who knew what I did here had the number. So I answered with my stage name.

"Hunter."

"Fucking hell Jasper, it's so weird to hear you use my last name..." my friend James stated once again.

"Yeah, well I needed a name and you came to mind you asshole." I said and pulled the rubber band from around my curls to let them hang loosely around my face.

"You sound tense, what's up man?" James asked, getting serious for once.

"Everything is fucked up, man." And then I filled him in with the details, starting from seeing Seth for the first time, how it reminded me of how mom and dad had met, to Eric's clingyness and to today's shoot.

So James was straight but he didn't mind hearing this all.

"Oh fuck man... How are you going to handle it?" he asked and I could hear him shift in his chair at work.

"I have no idea...it creeps me out slightly but...I fucking _made love_ to the boy on the set, Jamie, I totally lost it."

"And Alice...what about Alice and Lara?" James asked and I sighed, yeah...that was another thing completely.

"You're flying out tomorrow morning, right? Hang in there, it's not long anymore and if you can't face him now then maybe some other time?" Jamie, the king of cowards said very reassuringly.

"Yeah...we'll see. Look, I gotta go. Thanks for the talk man."

-xxXxx-

**Jasper**

I looked at Edward who was dead serious. I wasn't even going to ask how he knew, the important thing was that he did.

"Hunter is my stage name, but then again you know that already. What else do you want to know?" I asked, sighing and suddenly having lost my appetite.

"Does my sister know?" I could see a vein on his forehead throb as he tried to remain calm.

"Yes, of course. Do you think I'd actually hide something like that from her?" I asked and Edward exhaled.

"What the fuck, Jasper? Seriously? Fucking for money is one thing but keeping this happy family facade up while doing it..." he began the rant I had sort of expected. I hadn't thought he would find out himself but rather that I would have time to tell him myself. But having been such a chicken shit about it had its negative sides it seemed.

"It's not a facade, you know that. We're happy. So we're not your average straight couple with a baby but we're happy, Edward." I said and shook my head a bit.

"I know I had no problem with accepting you when you wanted to live with Alice and help her out with the pregnancy and all that, but what if the word gets out? What then, Jaz?" he asked and I sighed, rubbing my eyes with my fists. I was getting tired, mentally and physically.

"Look... When she came to me, her best friend, to ask what to do when she found out she was pregnant to a one night stand, a faceless guy whose name she didn't know I was there for her. She's my hag for Christ's sake! You know I love her and Lara and would do anything for them."

"Yeah but what if..." Edward began and there was a feminine cough from the doorway.

Alice looked at us pointedly. Lara was propped against her hip in her fresh set of clothes for going out.

"There are no what if's, Edward. We've talked about this. If something bad happens, if someone comes and accuses Jasper of something, or me for that matter, we're going to take things in stride. This is _our_ agreement, Edward. Nothing to do with _you_ other than letting us make our own decisions." Alice said in a strict tone that indicated this conversation was over.

"As for your other question I happened to hear while going upstairs, Seth is someone who is very much in love with Jasper and who Jasper is very in love with as well. What can I say, it's a work place romance thing." she giggled and then looked over to me. "There's someone at the door for you."

I got up and left my plate on the edge of the desk we shared and went to the door.

There, looking like his usual, sunny self, was my Seth. Funnily enough he had kept his name when joining the website. By now, a few months from the first time we met, he never slipped the H-word out.

After the phone call with James there had been a knock on my door. Seth had come in, begging for a chance to explain. We had talked and realized the strange connection was mutual, unexpected and scary, but definitely not something we could just let pass us by.

"Jasper..." he breathed and jumped up to wrap his arms around me. I closed the door with one hand and held him close with the other.

"We'll...be...upstairs..." I said between kisses and hear Alice giggle and Edward huff a bit.

And then I took my lover up the stairs and forgot about sleeping. Well, at least until after the second round of mind blowing sex.

-xxXxx-

**A/N:** Okay..did you see the 'twist' coming?

I just had this idea about a guy in the porn business having sort of double life.

Giving that like my slash stories I had to get creative...

I would really like reviews as this was one of my 'creative writing exercises'. ^^

The next chapter of Brand New Start will be out in the next couple of days I hope.

The chapter after that, Chapter 13, is already half way done.

So two chapters in...a week, I hope?

On a completely other note:

**The Fandom Gives Back Eclipse Edition** is around the corner.

I'll be up for grabs once again, this time a bit differently though...

I'll write TWO stories, one will be slash, no matter what.

The other, however, will be what ever the highest bidder wants.

Yes, even canon! I know...I shall endure it for a good cause. ;)

**www(dot)thefandomgivesback(dot)com**


End file.
